


Contingency I

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Slice of Life, or what passes for it in the Star Wars universe, the life and times of non-main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Theron hates being on duty while he's on base. Oh, well. Needs must. Who the kriff is Yon'Sar al Thum anyhow?





	Contingency I

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who remembers what happened when Sar first set foot on Odessen? Yeah, he has forgotten too. It's about to bite him in the ass. Or... bite someone in the ass anyway.

 

 

Sar’s kind of annoying. He doesn’t do kriff all. He eats, he sleeps, he ~~tortures~~ teaches classes. That’s it. The man is a machine and that’s not an unimaginative commentary on the cybernetics that would do a battle droid proud.

_How are you supposed to spy on that?_

Not that Theron can’t do it it’s just… dull. He hates being on duty when he’s on base.

Needs must. He can’t turn off anyway, with half the Empire running around on Odessen, but some time off would be nice. Maybe on a beach somewhere. _Does this planet have beaches? Beaches that aren’t overrun with carnivorous creatures? Or pirates, not that there are pirates here._

He should find out. _Vacation. There’s a thought._

It's such a lovely word, too. Va-ca-tion.

Also, not happening any time soon.

What Theron has managed to dig up about the Sith’s records is slim.

 

Came to Korriban, no infractions, graduated by murder-trial, yada yada.

Landed an apprenticeship under one Darth Soverus.

 

For some reason that name sounds vaguely familiar. Very vaguely. _Then again, how many Darth this and Darth that have I come across? A Lot. With a capital L._

 

Did… unspecified amounts of very unspecified stuff for his master. Probably related to the war people were pretending not to fight, back before the treaty broke.

Bagged his promotion to Lord barely two years later. _Huh._ _What could you have done to manage that?_

Recalled to the Sith academy in the same year, something initially tagged as ‘preliminary’. Stayed on, because it was so nice there (no reason listed). ~~~~

Must have pissed someone off at some point.

 

That part isn’t explicitly worded but Theron can catch a drift.

He picks up the pattern when he starts to wonder why the man has so few recommendations to his name despite the steady number of not-dead trainees he seems to have produced.

Or that’s the impression he gets from the very redacted transfer notifications. Can’t transfer a dead student. A lot of those notices are brief at best, as if the person doing the recording wished they didn’t have to write them.

Granted, it might be Sar’s lack of regard for anything that moves. Theron has heard more swear words in the course of loitering around his classroom than he picked up on Rishi.

Their Force users learn all kinds of new and exciting things these days.

Back to the topic at hand. Recommendations: lack of them. No official reprimands, though. ~~~~

Well, none but the one.

Sar’s injury report, if you can call losing an arm and a leg via lack of structural integrity and a Jedi with a grudge an ‘injury’, has a note about some sort of punishment. The reference is unavailable in his ripped files. Seeing as he's damned good at what he does, if he may so so himself, Theron is willing to bet it's the same in the original document. _Interesting._ _What else did meeting our Commander cost you, hm? And are you going to be a problem because of that?_

Time to do some good old legwork. And by legwork Theron means snooping around in the private pad of his target’s boss.

Though it’s possible that he should get more than two hours of sleep before tackling that.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Now, don’t get him wrong, Hargrev has some _very_ interesting notes stashed away but nothing treasonous (surprisingly enough) and nothing pertinent to the mission.

_So much for that. And what now?_

The way Theron sees it, he could spend the next three months stalking a Sith in his free time, it wouldn’t be a first, or… he could bend his orders a bit. Or a lot.

Maybe it’s time for plan B.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Hello, handsome. Fancy a drink?”

 

 


End file.
